


A Proper Family

by articcat621



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Moving On, Post Advent Children, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tifa thinks they're starting to feel like a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a short, little drabble that demanded to be written.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, or the film, Advent Children. I am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**A Proper Family**

Tifa looked up as Cloud started playing with Marlene. Now that the Geo-Stigma was gone, he spent more time at home, which meant more time with them.

They felt like a proper family.

She felt her heart swell with pride at the thought.

Cloud had overcome his grief and rejoined them in the real world.

Tifa knew he could do it, she always had faith in him, even when he didn't have faith in himself.

She had loved Cloud for ages now but just couldn't tell him. She didn't want to chance of ruining their relationship the way it currently was. And Tifa had a feeling that he knew, but he never acknowledged it.

Tifa figured it was due to the fact he was still mourning over Aerith, and she didn't blame him. Having someone you love die like that is horrifying, and she felt terrible he had to go through that. No one should have to deal with such pain, but unfortunately, as both Tifa and Cloud knew, life wasn't always fair.

She watched as Marlene ran off to play with Denzel, leaving the two of them alone. Blushing, she began to busy herself with the dishes. Being around Cloud was sometimes awkward, due to the fact that she liked him, and he…. Well, she didn't know how he felt.

She felt a presence behind her and at once knew it was him.

"Thank you," Cloud murmured quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa turned and gave Cloud a quizzical look.

"For not giving up on me… for always being there for me, and the kids." He offered her a meek smile. "I should have thanked you long ago."

Tifa blushed, trying to shrug it off. "I care about you, Cloud, of course, I'll be there for you…. We're a family, you know."

"I know," he murmured, leaning forward and claiming her lips in a kiss.

Tifa didn't know how it happened but was so glad it did. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. Wrapping her arms around his muscular form, she pressed herself against him.

The kiss was sweet and soft, sending chills down her spine. It was everything she had hoped it would be.

They broke apart, a light blush on his cheeks. "I'd like to be a proper family," Cloud whispered, cupping her face.

Tifa smiled, nodding in agreement. "I'd like that, too." She kissed Cloud once more, knowing that whatever the future would bring for them, they would at least have each other.


End file.
